walkingdeadfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Cutter
Victor Buzinsky Cutter is an American-born Russian Canadian. Cutter is known for his service in the United States Armed Forces, attaining the rank of Staff Sergeant. Early life Victor Cutter was born to Leo Churchill Cutter (born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) and Natalya Veronika Buzinsky (born in Saint Petersburg, Russia) in San Diego, California. Cutter and Buzinsky first met each other in the Vietnam War. Leo Cutter was a United States Marine and Natalya Buzinsky was a KGB operative. Shortly after meeting each other, Buzinsky defected to the United States and married Cutter. Military career United States Marine Corps Boot camp On July 19, 1999, Cutter began his first day in boot camp at Camp Pendleton. Because of his college education, Cutter started at the rank of Private First Class. During his training, Cutter received an M16A4 assault rifle which he named, "Sierra." Stations * January 1, 2000–June 30, 2000—Cuba. * July 1, 2000–June 30, 2001—Germany * July 1, 2001–December 31, 2001—South Korea * January 1, 2002–June 30, 2002—Arctic * July 1, 2002–December 31, 2002—Australia * January 1, 2003–December 31, 2003—Kosovo * January 1, 2004–December 31, 2005—Japan * January 1, 2006–December 31, 2006—Iraq * January 1, 2007–December 31, 2009—Afghanistan War in Afghanistan Operation Unified Response Ranks Cutter's advancement through the ranks were highly above the average soldier. On average, it would take 10.4 years for a soldier to become a Staff Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps, but it took Cutter only seven years. Awards San Diego Armed Forces Awards New American Armed Forces Weapons Cutter's M16A4 assault rifle is based on the M16A4 MWS (Modular Weapon System). He uses the M16A4 "Sierra" during outdoors combat, and because of the weapon's length, "Sierra" is not used in buildings. Instead, Cutter uses the M4A1 CQBR, since it is shorter in length. Political career United States Cutter has said that before the outbreak, he was a member of the Republican Party. He opposed gun control as he was a member of the National Rifle Association. Cutter has also outright opposed gay rights. Republic of New America President During his first days as President of the Republic of New America, Cutter controlled all three branches of the government. He suppressed gay rights and encouraged citizens to purchase firearms. Cutter built the new nation based on the values of the old Republican Party. He took actions on emigration and immigration. However, after the war with the Northern California Empire, Cutter reversed almost all of his decisions. He announced that he will not accept any control over the judiciary and legislative branches, people will be able to choose their sexual identity, and leave and enter the nation freely. He started what became known as the Democracy Era. New United States Vice President Personal life Cutter has been noted for his keen interests in music, weapons, dirt and sports biking, and basketball. He rides a 2010 model of the Yamaha YZF-R1, a superbike, and a 2011 revision of the Triumph Daytona 675, a supersport. Cutter was a fan of the Los Angeles Lakers of the NBA. He has also said that he is a nonbeliever of the 2003 sexual assault case against Kobe Bryant, "The supposed victim who testified against Bryant was drunk that day, probably. The woman definitely just wanted an excuse to steal Bryant's money." In his interests for weapons, he has shown his liking of the M16A4 assault rifle, owning a modified version that he names, Sierra. On Cutter's iPhone, there are numerous songs by Dr. Dre, Nickelback, OneRepublic and Skillet. The songs, "Apologize", "Hero", "Savin' Me," and "Stop and Stare" are four of the many songs. Category:People